


Flowers are for lovers.

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Dean, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Someone keeps stealing flowers from Cas's garden, and he is getting really tried of it.





	Flowers are for lovers.

Cas was furious; somebody was stealing his flowers. He worked hard to keep his garden in looking great. Every-time someone took one of flowers, it messed up the entire arrangement. Gabe always teased him about his garden, but it was something that he took pride in. He was going to give the thief a piece of his mind. He even set up a few traps  in place. Nothing that would hurt anyone but, enough to stuff. He waited all morning, with each second teasing him. He was about to give up watching when he heard the sound of car pull up. _This had to be them_  he thought as he raced toward the door.

He was correct. He caught the thief red-handed soon as he opened the door. The thief surprised him ; he was the complete opposite of what he thought he would be. He was six four with drity blonde hair with green eyes that a soul could be get  lost in.  

 _Oh crap, he's hot_  they both thought. Cas quickly snapped out of it before asking " _what are you doing with my flowers?_ "

" _I am so sorry-_ " his  voice is amazing Cas thought, not really paying attention to what the man was saying. He caught the end of his sentence saying that he needed them for someone.  

" _I want to meet them_ "

" _What?_ " 

" _Lets go, I want to meet them._ " Before Dean could argue, Cas was heading to his car. Oh crap, I forgot to ask him his name Cas thought.

" _What's your name?"_

_"Dean, Dean Winchester. Yours ?"_

_"Castiel, though some call me Cas"_

_"Well, its nice to you meet you Cas"_

* * *

 

This was so going to be awkward. Dean didn't have the heart to tell the truth. He kept asking him questions about the girl, even though there wasn't one. Well, he would sometimes call his brother a girl. You see, the flowers weren't for a girl but his brother's grave. His brother, Sam, died in a house fire two years ago. They had been close but, would sometimes. 

He would sometimes flowers from the garden because he wouldn't have time to buy them at the store , due to work and taking care of his mom. He meant to replant them but, would always forget. Cas must've thought Sam was his girlfriend, and that was the reason for the flower stealing the flowers. He also Cas looked a little confused when they arrived at the graveyard , which Dean found adorable, but still fallowed him into the graveyard.

" _Do you guys meet-_ "

Cas stopped once he realized Dean had stoped as well into front of a gravestone. He read the name, and looked at him shocked.

" _I never he was a girl._ " Dean said , with a mournful simile. 

" _I am so sorry, Dean._ "

" _Thank you , Cas . Again, I promise to stop taking flowers_ -"

 _"Don't worry about it . You are free to take_ ".

Tears started to fall from the flower thief's face. Quiet sobs racked his body as he sat next to his brothers grave. Cas didn't know what to do so, he did what Gabe would do to comfort him. He sat down next to the man, and held him. His shirt soon became soaked with tears but he didn't mind. 

They just sat there until the sun set , filling with stars.

* * *

 

As the days past, the pair grew closer with each other. Cas would let Dean take his. He started to fall for the candy apple green eye man. One day , there was a knock on his door. He grined when he saw it who it was.

"Dean, what are doing here?"

He looked nervous before pulling out a bag of seeds from behind his back along with more flowers. Cas's eyes started to tear up as he took them from Dean's hands. 

" _I promise I bought these ones. Could I help you make a new garden?_ ". 

" _Yes, lovely . I would love that_ " Cas said before placing a kiss on his knew boyfriends head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and thought of Cas and Dean. The prompt was "Sometimes I steal flowers flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you caught me and demanded that you come with me to "make sure that the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to break it to you that we are on way to a graveyard" by awful aus. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
